criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothing But Bones
Nothing But Bones is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-third case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-seventh case overall. It takes place in Sahara Region appearing as the third case in the region. Plot As the team headed to the Osborne Oil Inc. refinery to investigate the kidnapping, Bradley and the player trekked through the Sahara for any suspicious activity. Whilst they travelled, Bradley spotted an object in the distance and requested to investigate it. There, they found a decomposing body in the desert. Nia was able to ascertain that the victim had been dead for a number of months, the intense heat speeding up the decomposition process. She was also confirmed that the victim was killed after being force-fed oil, prompting the pair to suspect oil magnate Stella Osborne. They also suspected nomad woman Izzah Rashid and oil worker Tucker Barnes. Nia then told the pair that after further research, she'd discovered the victim's identity. Nia revealed that dental records confirmed the victim was a nomadic tribe leader called Hussain Abadi and that with the help of Takagi, she had located his camp. The pair then investigated there and suspected camel salesman Afif al-Amani and museum curator Amir Haddid. Spencer then told the team that he'd found a letter from Imran, saying that he'd left and wasn't coming back. With Imran missing, solving the murder became the team's utmost importance. Eventually, they arrested Tucker for the crime. Tucker initially rebuked the claims before confessing, saying that he had to kill Hussain. When asked what he meant, Tucker recounted how Hussain was enraged by the refinery and was protesting it. Tucker spoke about how he tried to manage the situation by visiting the nomadic camp but to no avail, as Hussain demanded the refinery be shut down. As that didn't happen, Hussain then took extreme actions and started sabotaging the refinery to get it shut down. Scared to lose his livelihood, Tucker confronted Hussain where they got into a scuffle. There, Tucker killed Hussain with the oil before dumping his body in the desert. In court, Tucker was sentenced to twenty years in prison for the murder by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, the player and Riya searched for Imran and eventually found him in the nomadic camp thanks to the help of Izzah. Imran confessed that Amir had pressured him into writing the letter and fleeing, saying that his father believed his work with the GPA was a failure. Angered by Amir's actions, Riya comforted Imran which gave him the strength to confront his father once and for all. At the tense standoff between the two, Imran demanded Amir stay out of his life, saying that he wasn't a failure. Imran then left prompting Amir to snarl at the player and Riya. Afterwards, Imran thanked the two for helping him stand up to Amir. Meanwhile, the pair searched the refinery and found CCTV footage of Tucker stealing oil. Tucker then confessed that he was paid to steal the oil by an anonymous source and then give it to them. Realizing the connection between Katherine Cline's kidnapping and the oil, the team worked out that this anonymous source was likely behind the kidnapping. Suddenly, they were confronted by detective Walter Chambers who was leading the investigation into the kidnapping. Walter then revealed that the GPA were being stripped of their resources before ordering the team off the plane. With no plane and no leads, the team assessed the bleak situation. Takagi then revealed that she'd just been contacted by an anonymous person who told the team to head to Algiers, revealing that this person insisted they had kidnapped Katherine. Summary Victim *'Hussain Abadi' (found decomposing in the desert) Murder Weapon *'Oil' Killer *'Tucker Barnes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats hummus. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats hummus. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats hummus. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides camels. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats hummus. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect eats hummus. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer rides camels. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer eats hummus. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is over 40. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Saharan Desert. (Clues: Decomposing Body, Sand Pile, Sandglass Souvenir) *Autopsy Decomposing Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides camels) *Examine Sand Pile. (Result: Rusted Coin) *Analyze Rusted Coin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) *Examine Sandglass Souvenir. (Result: Tag Writing) *Examine Arabic Writing. (Result: Name Translated; New Suspect: Izzah Rashid) *Ask Izzah about the body in the desert. (New Crime Scene: Oil Refinery) *Investigate Oil Refinery. (Clues: Hard Hat, Carboard Cut-Out) *Examine Hard Hat. (Result: T BARNES; New Suspect: Tucker Barnes) *Question Tucker on the murder. *Examine Carboard Cut-Out. (Result: Oil Magnate Identified; New Suspect: Stella Osborne) *Interrogate Stella over her oil business. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clues: Campfire Wood, Leather Strap, Torn Fabric) *Examine Campfire Wood. (Result: Jewel; New Suspect: Amir Haddid) *Question Amir over his presence in Libya. (Attribute: Amir drinks mint tea) *Examine Leather Strap. (Result: A AL-AMINI; New Suspect: Afif Al-Amini) *Ask Afif if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Afif rides camels) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cloth) *Analyze Cloth. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hummus; New Crime Scene: Refinery Control Panel) *Investigate Refinery Control Panel. (Clues: Protest Board, Map of the Sahara) *Examine Protest Board. (Result: Brown Stains) *Examine Brown Stains. (Result: Chocolate) *Confront Tucker about the victim's protests. (Attribute: Tucker rides camels, drinks mint tea and eats hummus) *Examine Map of the Sahara. (Result: Planning Proposal) *Confront Stella over her plans to build over the nomadic camp. (Attribute: Stella rides camels, drinks mint tea and eats hummus) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Campfire. (Clues: Brown Trunk, Broken Wood, Stone) *Examine Brown Trunk. (Result: Wooden Figurines) *Speak to Izzah about the victim wanting to marry her. (Attribute: Izzah rides camels, drinks mint tea and eats hummus) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Cane) *Speak to Amir about his smashed cane. (Attribute: Amir eats hummus) *Examine Stone. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Result: Victim's Blood) *Confront Afif about hitting the victim with a stone. (Attribute: Afif drinks mint tea and eats hummus) *Investigate Sand Dune. (Clues: Oil Cannister, Clay Pot) *Examine Oil Cannister. (Result: Blue Threads) *Analyze Blue Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Clay Pot. (Result: Bone) *Analyze Bone. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 40) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Vanished Into Thin Air (3/6). (1 star) Vanished Into Thin Air (3/5) *Speak to Izzah about where she saw Amir. (Reward: Nomad Outfit) *Investigate Nomadic Camp. (Clue: Wood Logs) *Examine Wood Logs. (Result: Cufflink; New Quasi-Suspect: Imran Haddid) *Speak to Imran about fleeing the plane. *Confront Amir once and for all. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Oil Refinery. (Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (05:00:00) *Confront Tucker about stealing oil. (Reward: Burger) *See what Walter has to say. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Sahara Region (UnknownGamez)